twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MinorStoop
Stub Oh, my apologizes. On other wikis I edit (The Vampire Diaries, kuroshitsuji, Vampire Knight, London, ect.) they all have the stub templates on the top of the article. Anyways, I'll leave the stub templates alone. JuliaPierce (talk) 00:38, July 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ur-a-ni-um Thanks for letting me know. They've been banned. TeamTaycob 13:36, August 1, 2012 (UTC) The joy of life is back I was almost satisfied with the wiki; It messaged me for the previous comments but not for yours. :(. Thanks. :) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 17:47, August 4, 2012 (UTC) It was nice perfect. A lot of swimming, a lot of food ;) , a lot of walking, a lot of tan, a lot of sunburn, a lot of people walking around, less than 7 hours of sleep, beautiful deep blue sea and many small rocks on the beaches. Vacation, more or less. ;) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 17:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I took a week off this wiki Hey minor, I thought I'd take a week off this wiki, due to family and net problems and I want you to know that. Plus I thought it would be nice for you's not having to revert some of my useless edits. How are you and whats been happening on this wikia, any new news or anything? Just wanted to get an update from a reliable users like you and Dee, so if you want you can message me on my talk page and give me a run through on what been happening. (Edward_ Is_Better) My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • Message Walls Whatever, you're still an admin in my book, Stoop. I was wondering what you'd think if this Wiki started using Message Walls in replace of talk pages for a while. What do you think? TeamTaycob 02:49, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Re The same goes for you. Signatures are cute. Besides, I don't want to lose my old comments and archives. And why did Dee only asked you and LT for message walls? This wiki doesn't consist only of 3 people, you know. Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 10:01, August 7, 2012 (UTC) And I see that you're trying to make a rainbow in your archives table. Green is before cyan, you know. :P Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 10:03, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Stoop, Can you fix Sarah Clarke's film table? 'Cause, I'm pretty sure she filmed BD-1 in 2011... I tried too, but I had a slight problem with the "rowspan" thing... Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 10:00, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Merci. One more? Midnight Sun's infobox is a mess... I tried again but the pages thing is empty, though these " Chat So your avatar's finally out of chat; it had been there for the last 3 hours. What happened? Did you forget to log out or something, or does the chat just act funny? o.O Matt's avatar's there too... Nike'sGirl 21:51, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, I went into chat to talk to both of you (before I "came in" your avatar was in chat) and I did talk to you. But IN the chat your avatar wasn't there but Matt's was and it said "Away" below his avatar. :/ When I leaved chat, your avatar wasn't there anymore. Weird. Nike'sGirl 22:14, August 12, 2012 (UTC) M'kay, and that message of yours was priceless. Soooo wise. :O Nike'sGirl 22:43, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Messages hey MS is it ok if i take those messages about the chat today off my talk page ? if you rather me keep them then fine That's so mean, lol. ... but my edits' evolution is remarkable, isn't it? You can't say I'm not trying. :P Nike'sGirl 14:10, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Nike'sGirl 14:18, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Whatever you answer, you can't beat that: Nike'sGirl 15:04, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Midnight Sun... 2 Thanks you. :) And, please, don't add PICTURES on mah talk page 'cause it messes up the whole commenting thing... Nike'sGirl 19:39, August 14, 2012 (UTC) : Face it, you're adorable. :3 Nike'sGirl 19:42, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: And it seems that Jay is adding categories in no particular order, so you've got a lot of work to do... Nike'sGirl 20:07, August 14, 2012 (UTC)